Unified People's Collective
Welcome to the Unified People's Collective The Unified People's Collective, generally called the UPC, is different from the other factions as it is more of a loose coalition than a “unified” collective. It is, however, united in its anti-imperial goal. Their cause is proletarian and anti-nobility. Place within the Empire There are many different sub-factions within the UPC, some more radical and others more moderate. The UPC has also attracted members not associated with any sub-faction. The UPC unites anarchists, pacifists, Marxists, Neo-Posadists, democrats, libertarians and many other political opponents of The Empire. Organization of the UPC The faction makes the majority of it's decision via direct democracy, each member gets their say on the going on's in the faction as a whole. The Council The UPC is led by a council, which are voted by all the members of the UPC. The Council is made up of both radicals and moderates and they discuss their decisions for the UPC there. Currently the moderates are holding the grand majority. They meet in the UPC Headquarters on Yakiyah. Current Council Members: * "The Admiral" and Commisar Rosa Jacoby on a Joint Ticket, they are the Speaker of the Council * Cara Tassis of the MDV * Gaius, Celestial Philosopher * Wolfgang Braumwein, ICS * Formerly Rex, now called Pax. Sub-factions of the UPC For main article see UPC Factions The UPC is a collection of different political movements, banning together under the moniker of Unified People's Collective. While not ever member belongs to one of the sub-factions, many do. * Alien Emancipation Front (AEF) * Agricultural Worker's Union (AWU) * Anti Imperial Synth Company (AISC) * The Communist Front (CF) * The Conservative League (CL) * Democratic Revolutionary Front (DRF) * Environmentalist League for Psionic Harmony (ELPH) * Free Commerce Initiative (FCI) * The Friends of Yakiyah (FoY) * Humans against Mankind (HAM) * The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives (IUWC) * Interstellar Confederation of Syndicates (ICS) * The Jun Bloc (JB) * Movement for a Democratic Void (MDV) * Moviment Anarco-Socialista Per la Libertat (MAPL) * Planetary Liberation Front (PLF) * Don't join subfactions, division weakens the UPC! Branches of the UPC The UPC has many logistical needs and some people of the collective have formed branches to fill those needs. * Commissariat of Logistical Arrangements (CLA) * Program of Community Outreach (PCO) * Commitee of Collective Security (CCS) * Commission for Legal Support (CLS) * 0xDEADC0DE * Black Tag Culture of the UPC The Unified People's Collective doesn't have a singular cohesive culture. They like to debate and share ideas. Everything from their favorite holo-flims all the way to the fate of humanity and morality. People who are drawn to the UPC are often politically aware and have opinions about how it should be. ]] Propaganda The UPC tries to spread their message via different means such as protesting, pamphlets, and books. * The Collectivist Manifesto * The People in Face of the Vacant Throne Entertainment The UPC has a Psiball team called Yakiyan Yaks. Members These are notable Members of the UPC. Places of Influence Homeworld The Unified People's Collective, has control over the planet Yakiyah. That is where the UPC Headquarters is located. The Unified People's Collective doesn't have control over any Systems. History of the UPC Pre-War Against the Artificals The UPC did not form until the War, but some of it's sub-factions have history that reaches back before then. The War Against the Artificials The UPC was formed in 3181 in an event known as The White Orchid Assembly Hall Meeting, where they adopted the iconic emblem of the red and orange Edelrot flower. The Common Era For the recent history, monthly Acheron Rho Asset Maps show the strategic situation of the UPC: * 3200-01-01 UPC Asset Map * 3200-02-01 UPC Asset Map Further Resources The UPC also has its own wiki, with pages about its many sub-factions and characters: The Unified Peoples Collective Wiki The Unified Peoples Collective Twitter (UPC_FREE_RADIO) The Unified Peoples Collective Pinterest Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Unified People's Collective